


Enchanted to Meet You/别来无恙

by veronica_tao



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Chess, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Sweetheart, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Mindfuck, One of My Favorites, Smart Is The New Sexy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronica_tao/pseuds/veronica_tao
Summary: 逆转未来后，有一天查查发现自己失去了超能力，因为一些原因要去找万求助。查查与万度过了一段非常重要的相处时光，爱一个人需要勇气，他能最终了解和接受这份爱吗？
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Enchanted to Meet You/别来无恙

**Author's Note:**

> /私设如山/快乐甜饼/Hank也看出你俩有问题/很会撩的一只万/查查反攻/OOC预警  
> 原创剧情，希望大家喜欢嘻嘻

距离体育场那场焦灼的对峙已经过去了一个月了，这一个月对Charles而言相当漫长，他感受到许多东西，过去各种尘封的记忆都被揭开了，在他的脑海中如潮水般轮番浮现，以至于时光飞快地在浑浑噩噩中溜走。

西斯切特的庄园一个普通的清晨，Charles在醒来后听见了一些“特别”的声音：窗外的鸟鸣，喷泉的流水，嬉笑的孩子们。  
连晨雾都有声音。  
他明明很熟悉这里了，但这不妨碍他觉得那些再一般不过的声音像新的一样。  
他的头脑曾被太多的事物占据过，来自世界各地的声音、想法、欲念在他脑中纷纷扰扰，令他无法安宁。  
衬得此刻的世界格外平和而美好。

Charles不再头疼欲裂，他终于可以静一静了。他决定下床，当他双脚触地，惊讶地发现自己又拥有了活动的双腿。

早上发生的一切都很奇怪。Charles的大脑飞快地运作着。因为最近没有再使用Hank的针剂，这背后一定另有原因。

目前为止可以确定的是，这回他不能选择牺牲行走能力来重获精神操纵的本领。 

啊，Charles Xavier，昔日强大的心灵感应者，现在突然变成一个不需要轮椅、再普通不过的普通人了。

但Charles似乎注定不能贪恋这份他曾梦寐以求的宁静。

没错，很多事情还没解决，多的超乎他的想象。对于几天前政府派来的西装革履的绅士们，Charles还是心有余悸。政坛里出没着各种诡谲的把戏，有时候身为一个读心者要洞穿他们的想法也没那么容易。

人们一直惧怕着变种人，他们所能做的给各国政府的高管们带来不小的压力。Charles一生都在努力改变他们的看法。但很可惜，人依旧是很固执的动物，由于立场不同，说理并不能很大程度上动摇他们根深蒂固的偏见，对未知事物的惧怕一直存在，只是这种偏见在被伪装得越来越好罢了。

Charles很清楚这样的矛盾将一直存在，所以他也一直在积极地谋求与政府的合作，努力使得变种人与人类和谐共处。他的职责是给他们展示一个光明的未来。

只不过即便如此，Charles内心的担忧并没有减少。在政府阴谋论方面，他其实甚至是有点认同Erik的。说难听点，目前他们与政府合作的本质仅仅是利用而已，用自己的拼死付出换来与人们平等的地位。所以一旦没有利用价值，变种人势必就会又一次在地球上失去落脚点。

人的耐心是有限的，如果下一次“误会”出现，谁来出面做双方的调解员，保护泽维尔学校那些还未完全掌控能力的孩子们，平息这场难以避免的战争？

当“调解员”只有一张嘴可是不够的。Charles需要自己的能力。因为他承诺过要给他们一个家，一个足够安全的家。  
Charles是个不置可否的好校长。他很看重与变种人孩子们的共情，因此他总是选择最有亲和力的教育方式，其中就包括亲切的炉边谈话，与他们分享自己的经历和故事。  
而随着能力的消失，这种基于“软读心”的共情也注定会随之减少。Charles害怕自己失去能力后会在他无意识的情况下步步沦为一个冷漠的说教者。想一想，其实在教育这件事上，他对读心能力的依赖程度超乎他的想象。  
加入“正常人”行列后，他是不是还能像之前那样全心全意地为变种人的未来着想呢？他不能躲起来，不能抛弃他们，回想起Erik口中的那一串名字，他发誓绝不能重复犯以前犯过的错误。

他最大的噩梦，无非是那些满怀希望的新学生来到这座学校后，见到他们一张张失望的脸。

而且还有那一个人，他也曾下决心过要拯救他，不是吗？

他心满意足地为自己找到了很多理由，所以在找回读心能力这件事上，Charles变得更坚定了。

这次Charles很快找到了Hank,一个值得他信赖的人。

“你是说，要解决这个问题，可能要先找到我的上一个变种刺激源？”接受了全身体检的Charles听着Hank有理有据的分析，还是有点一头雾水。  
“从科学角度说，刺激源相当于失去能力的诱因，它很有可能带来一系列的改变，比如你恢复的双腿。如果再在一定合适的时机接受那种特定的刺激，就有一定把握恢复原状了。你仔细想想，上一次你暴露在变种人能力刺激源中是不是在体育场，和Erik的那次？”Hank推了推眼镜，合上Charles的体检报告。

“Erik Lensherr.” Charles重读了这个名字，这个名字对他而言意味着很多东西。

“对。那么要解决这个问题，还得亲自去找回刺激源。”  
Hank知道，Erik是Charles内心那块只要他想，就永远不会愈合的伤疤。所以他想不出要怎么说服Charles。也许只有他说服他自己了。

Charles自然不是什么懦夫，他永远是那个愿意拯救世界的人。

但当听见Erik这个名字，他本能地一震。  
曾几何时，他开始怀疑，那个人的心是钢铁铸成的。他和Raven都是Charles内心最柔软的那块地方，放在以前，他甚至会毫不忧郁地把自己的性命托付给他。  
而他现在却变成了一个会戴着头盔时时防自己读心，只要他想足以毁天灭地的反派。于是隔阂就这样产生了。

也许他会为了自己而改变的也说不定。Charles忽然有一种迷之自信，即使他也知道这种想法足够天真。毕竟，愿意拯救世界的人是不会介意多拯救一个的。  
他说不清楚这种自信从何而来，也弄不明白第一战前以来他们之间究竟发生了什么。说到底，他对自己的感情世界总是糊里糊涂。  
这问题肯定很复杂，因为它复杂到Charles聪明的大脑在这种问题上束手无策。

Charles在体育场亲自放走了Erik，难道他不该问问他为什么这样做，为什么背叛他们多年来的情感联系？  
是不是也是因为，Charles自己也不知道要怎么面对自己内心真正的感情呢？  
逃避、困惑、羁绊。  
那天没有声色俱厉的质问，自然，也不会有什么真心实意的回答。  
Charles想要证明自己，他想检验一下某些东西是不是真的在他心里扎了根。

这一条真正地从心底触动了他。似乎显得之前什么千秋大义、生死存亡之类的理由，都成了那些虚伪之人为自己安的道德高帽罢了。情感开始战胜理智了，但Charles似乎没觉得这想法有多危险。

这种说不清道不明的感觉最后只汇聚成一条直白的信息：他不想直接面对他。至少，他还没准备好。  
等一下。

Hank似乎看出了身边人的疑虑，又试探性地说：“或者，可以以别人的模样去接近Erik。我之前利用Raven离开前留下的血样，研发出了这种可以暂时改变外形的药剂。只是......”  
提起Raven，痛苦的回忆再度涌上心头。但是Charles心想，如果她在，也许也会支持自己这样做的吧。  
要我骗他吗？可能处于拯救世界的理由，这么做也没有什么不妥。  
“只是什么？”Charles抬眉。  
“只是根据变种人的血样研究出来的药剂，其带来的能力是有限的，比如说在一段时间里你只能维持一个形象，不能真正像Raven一样随心所欲地变形。”  
“还有......”Hank摆出一副欲言又止的表情，“算了，告诉你也没有什么意义。”  
“不管怎么说，我愿拼力一试。”Charles不想管Hank有没有恶作剧，他是有任务在身的。

蓝色的药剂缓缓被注射入静脉，Charles不一会功夫就变成了一个普通七十年代青年的模样。瘦弱的身板，卡其色的工装裤和白衬衫，和一个看上去有些青涩单纯的面容。

很好。这样子的脸最方便骗人了，楚楚可怜，弱不经风。

万事俱备，只欠东风，要怎么找到Erik呢？不用担心，Charles想起来了，他曾去过他的梦境。

不偷看是不可能的。

那次Charles一人来到超脑室，乘着夜色和晚风，悄悄潜入Erik睡眠中的大脑。

Erik睡眠很浅，这让Charles的入侵有点难度。可能如此浅的睡眠是集中营生活经历留下的老习惯。几十年前，那扇带刺的铁门开开关关，最亲的人也会阴阳两隔。年幼的他在睡梦里总是要学会探听窗外的动静。

他的梦里有痛苦与愤怒的回忆，Charles不是第一次看到。集中营里灰色带细纹的墙壁，惨死在自己面前的母亲，毒气室里凄厉的尖叫。

茫茫灰暗中有一块闪闪发亮的地方。那里储存的都是Erik和Charles有关的回忆，这使那位入侵者稍微有点受宠若惊，不过自己的心里大概也有这么一块地方的吧。那些都是美好的回忆啊。

有关古巴沙滩和体育场的一系列记忆被埋在最深处，被重重铁锁锁着。

啧，看来这个男人是想只记得自己的好，选择性不记得自己的渣啊。  
（当然不是的。

只要他做到滴水不漏，他明明可以在Erik不知情的情况下肆无忌惮地看看他的脑袋里在想点什么。但Charles不愿意频繁地这么做，因为他不想让自己变得像个控制狂一样，也明白他需要私人的空间来愈合一切。  
可能也是因为这样的话会保持一种关系上的新鲜感吧，Charles不免被自己的这种想法逗笑了。

Charles每次渐渐淡出梦境，都温柔得像是怕打搅一个好梦似的。  
可能那是有关于Charles的好梦呢。

Charles叹了一口气，努力回想自己之前还留有印象的几个位置和零碎信息，将它们拼拼凑凑。顺着线索，他最终在脑中绘出了一幅Erik的大致活动轨迹，合理推测一下他现在大概在波兰的某个森林附近隐姓埋名地生活。

嘿，偌大个欧洲，也能让我找得到你，也许这就是老天的某种机缘巧合吧。

“我不在的这段时间，替我照看好学校。”Charles特意叮嘱了Hank。

Charles搭乘了第二天的第一班飞机。于是他顺利地在中午到来前以一个青涩男孩的形象出现在了Erik的木屋旁边，不知道迎接他的会是怎么样的命运。

他的出现确实有点尴尬，甚至比他在脑中预演的更糟。

“为什么来找我？谁派你来的？”  
正常人都会有的警戒心，更何况他现在是一个隐居中的反派。  
“我在电视上认识了你......呃......那么我算是万磁王的粉丝了。我一直觉得......觉得自己可能是个潜在的变种人什么的。总之，我需要你的帮助。”  
尽管这是一套连Charles自己都不会信的理由。  
后半句，这很重要。Charles希望他能把重点放在这里。  
Charles不得不承认，他在撒谎方面很拙劣。也许他该在大学修一门叫“撒谎”的学科，即使没有学分，他也一定会聚精会神地专心听讲。  
也许把它作为泽维尔天才学校的一门选修课会很合适。  
但事实上可能只是他不擅长求助于人。

“哦？我凭什么要帮你？”Erik挑眉。  
“我如果是变种人，将来可以加入你的团队，帮助你成就一番大事业。”Charles很熟悉这套反派的洗脑流程。  
“那你连你的能力都不知道吗？”Erik似乎来了兴趣，有些玩味地笑着。  
“也许还没被发觉。”他回答得飞快。  
Charles庆幸这个干巴巴的回答没有使Erik起疑。  
“要发掘潜能，你该去泽维尔天才学校。我有一位老友是那里的校长，他很懂得挖掘像你这样的年轻人的才能，他有着很好的理念。至少......”Erik说这话的时候不紧不慢，仿佛一个善于开导别人的长者。  
至少什么啊？既然是在夸自己，那就别卖关子。Charles耳根开始发红。  
他迫切地想听到这个答案，但是又不能表现的反应过于激烈。

别暴露，你能行的，Charles。

“至少他很懂得怎么把人往正路上引，我猜。不过你倒也可以留下来，和我一样做一个叛逆的学生。”

嗯，不错，确实都是学生。  
Charles开始反思自己平时在学校是不是有点傲慢，怪不得教出来的叛逆孩子不少。

扯远了。

Charles心里的大石头可以暂时落地了，已经初步取得了Erik的信任。

这一切太简单了，简单到不可思议。作为一个在危险和猜忌中长大的人，照道理来说不应该对陌生人有这种程度的信任。

但Charles要先解决自己的问题，这些是次要的。

两个星期过去了，Charles没想到反派的生活会如此枯燥。劈柴、烧水、开垦......  
Erik在埋头工作，自己则在一边帮一些力所能及的小忙。  
场面人不搞事了，稍微感觉有点无聊。

这也不算什么危险的想法，正常人都会盼望一些无伤大雅的叛逆与刺激。

Charles有一天自己在木屋削起了菠萝，边削边想该怎么实现下一步的忽悠计划。没错，一个星期以来，他居然毫无进展。

不过从小养尊处优的他显然不适合这种工作，更何况这里条件简陋，连一把像样的适合削菠萝刀都没有；在西彻斯特，厨房里至少有几十种刀供他选择。

不出意料，Charles成功被菠萝尖锐的刺划破了自己左手的手指。  
“嘶-----” 明明Charles在战场上受的伤比这严重多了，可是矫情一下又怎么了？他现在是个孩子。  
他现在确实束手无策，只能看着殷红的血液慢慢从伤口渗出。

他的“救兵”很快就赶到了。Charles听见楼梯上匆匆的脚步声。下一秒，Erik破门而入，连忙查看Charles的伤势。  
Erik熟练地从木抽屉翻出纱布为Charles包扎伤口。  
诶？他是怎么知道的？难道是我们之间生出了什么心灵感应不成？  
“若不是我恰巧回来，你就打算在这里看着伤口干瞪眼？”Erik打断了Charles的思考。  
“我......”  
“不要乱动。”  
Charles应声低下了头，不再指手画脚。此刻在Erik眼里，自己就是一个会在调皮中弄伤自己的倒霉孩子。  
可能是这副身体给他的特权吧，他现在看起来真的很需要疼惜。  
这一幕无奈又好笑。

Erik在包扎方面很熟练，熟练的让人有点心疼。这家伙在刚开始一个人干农活时也常常弄伤自己吧？现在也好意思像个大人一样教育自己，Charles在Erik背过头去的时候轻笑了一声。  
只不过，出走的这些日子，他肯定过得挺辛苦的。

包扎好的Charles坐在有靠垫的木椅里，拿着一杯热茶看Erik削菠萝，准确地说，他现在正在观赏表演。

那把水果刀被他操控金属的能力“重塑”了，尽管丑了点。Erik是承认自己没有什么艺术天赋的，但是除去这一点外那刀至少能用来削菠萝了，就像水果摊上的那把。

唉，拿什么拯救你，Erik的艺术细胞？Charles一下就想到那紫红配色的头盔和斗篷。不过，这能怪Erik吗？不是每个人都像Charles少爷一样，生来就有巨额家产和高级家庭教师的。

用不着动手，水果刀就开始在空中上下翻飞，刀刃恰到好处地去除了那些皮，一个菠萝很快就被削好了。值得注意的是，这套动作炫技一般流利。

Charles回想起自己的中学时代，虽然他孤僻不怎么爱说话，但是同学之间的事他也曾饶有兴趣地“观摩”过——那些希望得到女孩关注的中学男孩，总是会在她们面前拼命表现。  
Erik如果有幸念过高中，大概就是受女生欢迎的那类男孩子吧。

一片被削好的菠萝被喂到嘴里。那动作亲昵得让人稍微感觉有点不舒服，Charles小声抗议了这一点。  
但Erik的理由是，Charles手上的伤还没好，不能亲自动手。  
自己受伤的分明是左手而已，但是算了，偶尔这样被人照顾感觉还是挺好的。

Er喂菠萝的动作很温柔。该死，Charles有点开始吃自己的醋了。

偏僻农贸市场买来的菠萝的味道酸酸的，带点涩味。即使被盐水泡过，菠萝里特殊的酶还是会对口腔黏膜和嘴唇的幼嫩表皮产生些许刺激，从而产生轻微的刺痛。但是，这一切只是为了衬托那最终苦尽甘来的甜，那即将愈演愈烈的甜。

那天晚上，Erik邀请Charles在自己的卧室门口下棋。  
什么，Erik今天居然为了下棋换上了西装和擦的锃亮的皮鞋。那个人今天似乎英气逼人。

Charles此刻站在那个简陋的客厅木门框下面，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“想来一局吗？你知道的，我不屑于和一般的人下棋，而你，是特别的那个。” Erik往身后破破烂烂的二手沙发一躺，翘起二郎腿。可笑，穿着西装至少也该拿出穿西装的样子，Charles在心里默默吐槽。  
而且，这个人分明今天早上才嘲笑过自己笨手笨脚会弄伤自己。

话音刚落，一个黑白相间的棋盘已经赫然摆在了小木桌，铜制的锁扣不需主人动手，啪嗒一声便开了。  
他位于壁炉的另一侧，燃着的木柴噼啪作响，源源不断地输送着热量。  
“输的人要答应一件事。”Erik的脸上充满玩味，找了一把椅子示意Charles在木桌前坐下。  
不知道为什么，Charles今天很紧张，比任何时候还要紧张。他现在已经汗流浃背了。  
不知道为什么，可能是一紧张就容易发挥失误。  
最后关头，Erik以一个巧妙的王车易位结束了战局。

“你答应过的，可不能反悔。”  
“好。就按你说的。”  
“我数到三，给你一个惊喜。”Erik解下自己西装的领带，用来遮在Charles眼前。他牵着Charles的手，慢慢走到木屋的一个角落。

“看看你。”脚步停住了，黑色的领带被从Charles面前缓缓抽走。

他猛地被背后的人推了一下，踉跄地跌到一个落地镜前，这动作令他稍微有点没面子。  
一抬眼发现镜中人已然变回原型。  
“Enchanted to meet you, Charles.” Charles被Erik的双臂拢在怀中，任凭他在自己耳边低语。  
“怎么不说话？不高兴吗？”  
“你，你怎么会知道是我......”Charles的脸红的发烫，一时间有点羞愤难当。  
“亲爱的，现在我可是会读心了。嗯？”  
Charles恍然大悟，原来在受到刺激后失去的能力，会部分转嫁到刺激者身上。  
估计Hank没说出口的就是这个了。（这个蓝毛猴子坏的很。  
“所以你现在几乎是无敌了，是吗？”还是有点不甘。

“我刚刚得到这能力不久，用起来还没像你那么得心应手呢。只不过就算我不读心，你也骗不过我。”一条不老实的手臂勾起了Charles的白皙的脖颈，“从承认吧，你当不好一个骗子。你来的第一天起，我就发现了。所以，你的超能力就是爱我吗？”

Charles觉得他肯定读了，慢着......就像......就像自己之前在超脑室那样，悄悄用自己的能力耍赖。  
没想到，自己居然和这个有点恼人的家伙有那么多相通之处。谁让这种能力就是能满足偷窥欲呢？  
这么一来，很多事情就可以解释了。Erik之所以能在自己被菠萝划伤后快速赶来，其实就是在悄悄用心灵感应者的能力关注着他，毕竟，这座森林也没有看起来那样安全，政府人员想用残余的哨兵定位到他们或许还是易如反掌的。

而且Erik今天赢自己，肯定是用读心作弊了，对吧？  
那倒没有。只要日复一日地在木屋练习，研究棋谱，肯定在某天满足自己的征服欲，打败一个自己一直梦寐以求想打败的人啊。

Erik把Charles从镜子面前转向自己，双手搭着他的肩膀，把视线全部注入那双蔚蓝的眼睛。  
“可是，你为什么不直接来找我呢？你明明知道......”语气陡然从温柔变成了失望，可能还有愤怒，带着点颤音。Charles注意到，那人的眼角红了。  
情绪一百八十度大转弯，把Charles吓了一跳。他明白过来，或许从镜子前的一推起，Erik已经开始有点生气了。  
“你不愿意面对我吗？”  
“不，不不。当然不是......”Charles骗了Erik，他现在很后悔。  
“是因为......是因为你对我也很重要。”

“既然如此，我就原谅你了。可你要答应我，不要再离开......”  
语毕，双手把比自己低一个头的Charles彻底揽入怀中。这是他长久以来一直欠他的，一个深情的、像家一样温暖的拥抱。

明明知道这份感情已经存在了，但是还在试图逃避它。Charles觉得他之前的那个瘦弱少年或许就是他内心想法的一种投射，在感情方面的他总是脆弱青涩的。Charles不该那样的，他第一次觉得自己是那样不诚实。

“那这次就诚实点。说吧，想要什么？”这么大声的想法果然被听到了。Erik终于放开了怀中人，但视线未从他碧蓝的双眸中移开。  
那双眼睛里有大海，Erik几乎要沉醉其中了。  
终于看起来像言归正传了，Charles没有忘记他最初的目的。可这重要吗？也许和明白自己的感情相比，这根本不值一提了。  
哦，所以现在又是情感在战胜理智了。  
“呃...我......我要一个‘刺激’。我的意思是，我是想说......那个刺激可以把我的能力重新还给我。”  
他发觉自己不自觉地吞了吞口水。还是配合着这糟糕的台词。  
“在合适的时机接受特定的变种人刺激”是Hank的研究结论，不是吗？所以好像也没有什么错。

“一个刺激？那是自然。”Erik嘴角勾起一抹狡黠的坏笑，“拿别人的东西就一定要还给人家。”  
Erik伸出右手，现在他的确可以为所欲为。Charles皮带上的金属扣突然变得不听话了，此刻它自然是要顺遂这那位磁控者的心意的。这用意很明白了，它连着皮带勾起Charles的腰，向Erik快速地飞去。

一个公主抱。  
愧疚在Charles心中油然升起，Erik对他太好了。他得主动做点什么来弥补。嗯，勇敢点，这叫战略性反攻。于是他抬起腰，搭着Erik的肩膀借力，靠着着他的胸脯，贴近他的心脏，将双手绕到他的脖子后，给他留下了湿湿的、缠绵的一吻。  
十余年来的恩仇就这样融化在了这深情的一吻里。

那颗心无时无刻不在有节律地跳动着，怎么可能是钢铁做的呢？Charles觉得自己之前的想法很幼稚。

对于Charles来说，从他把Erik从海里救上岸的那一刻起，他的生活就发生了翻天覆地的改变。

他可以关上楼梯，进入台灯，走上卧室，打开床，钻进衣柜。

一切都是因为生命中这个人的出现。他们斗过气，吵过架，因为变种人立场问题针锋相对，但是爱为他们的命运作了特殊的安排，那个多情的少年依旧会为他归来，他也会一遍遍地与他重修旧好，只要他想，只要他愿意。最关键的是，他们都相信这个故事会无限轮回下去。  
He is the man who literally changed everything.

等等，Erik现在这是要把他抱到哪儿？  
Charles反应过来的时候已经来不及了。

就在这里吧，我们那儿也不去。这里的条件并没有比西斯彻特的庄园古堡差，只要爱将我们牵系。

次日，Charles的读心能力奇迹般地恢复了，在某种“刺激”之下。但是，他今天不想忙着读心，因为现在在他旁边的某个人已经够“坦率”了。  
“Charles,你到底对我施了什么魔法，导致我对你如此着迷？”  
这是早上在他身边醒来的Erik早上说的第一句话。  
这个关于“enchanted”的妙极了。这种甜的发腻的情话或许正适合Charles。  
Erik把他的手掌覆盖在了Charles的手上。  
“我只要你明白，即使所有事物都抛弃你，你的身份、能力，甚至还有你的学生......我永远不会抛下你。”  
“真的吗？”一声轻哼。  
就算是爱情骗子又怎么样，Charles还是会一次又一次地中计的。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的碎碎念：  
> 1.菠萝是什么梗不用我说了吧（关键词：黄暴一美），希望他们二位那天晚上玩的尽兴就好了。  
> 2.Hank觉得，既然最后怎么样都要败露的，不如不告诉Charles，让他好好去面对自己的感情。（讲真，这样最坏的结果也只是羊入虎口不是吗  
> 3.关于国际象棋，作者只懂一点皮毛，“王车易位”用在这里是不是恰当我不知道，总之只是想表现一下我们万真的努力在练了，和Charles下棋还能打赌的机会一定要牢牢抓住的呀
> 
> 如果喜欢可以在评论区告诉我，看看什么时候产一个番外


End file.
